Lolovivi
by Yinx1
Summary: It has been eleven years from high school graduation. A lot has changed with the glee club friends, most have moved away others have stayed close. Mercedes returns home in hope to escape her terrifying past and find a bright future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 by Yinx**

My eyes opened a bit as my alarm went off. 4:30 the red blinking lights read. I groaned as I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom and ran the water for the shower. I looked in the mirror and gave myself the speech my therapist taught me.

"Okay Mercedes Harris…Jones…Mercedes Jones. Time for your morning pep talk… Mercedes Jones you are a strong, beautiful, wonderful woman. God created you as such. Make your Lord proud and start believing in yourself as He does."

I smiled at my reflection and took my shower. After I finished dressing I ran water for a bath. I walked down the hall of my new apartment to my daughters Lolovivi room. She is the reason I'm still even here on this earth. I sat on her bed a watched her sleep for a while. Her hair scarf had come off during the night so that meant I'd have to do damage control. I gently shook her wake.

"Five more minutes Mommy, please" she begged me.

"No can do Vivi" I laughed "Your scarf came off during the night so that means I have to do it again"

She sighed as she stretched. I got up "Your bath is ready, you better be in it in five while I go get breakfast started."

I walked into the tiny galley kitchen and started on eggs toast and sausage. My cell phone rang which caused me to jump. I calmed myself down. "He doesn't know your number Mercedes" my brain told me as I answered it.

"Hello"

"Child why are you so timid answering your phone"?

I rolled my eyes as my heartbeat went back to normal. My older sister Meria voice was always soothing.

"Hey Meria, what's up"?

"Nothing just trying to get the squirts to school on time" she sighed.

"Maybe since I teach at the school we could do carpooling sometimes" I offered her.

"Really, that would be awesome" I could feel her smile of relief through the phone. "Oliver is away in Chicago on business… well he is just really good at getting them ready… I have no earthly idea what the hell I'm doing."

I laughed "You'll be fine. We are still on for lunch this weekend right"?

"Yup Oliver will be back on Friday so he will take them for the day. It has been forever since I've seen you. I bet you haven't changed"

I frown as I watch Vivi come out dressed in her green plaid jumper knee high Princess Tiana socks and Mary Jane's'. I placed a plate of food in front of her and she started to eat. "I have more than you know."

Vivi and I walked into the front office of the school. The secretary gave me my room and Vivi class schedule. The halls of the small school were decorated with cliché and updated messages. My room was small only ten desks, but already decorated. We both looked over the schedule and rules. Then I got myself ready for the first day when a knock came on my door. It was Kurt.

"Wow Mercedes you look great" he said smiling as he came over and gave me a long strong hug.

"So do you Kurt. Thank you so much for this job."

"It was nothing it has been too long, Girl"

"Eleven years" I sighed.

"Who's this" he asked turning to Vivi.

"Kurt this is Lolovivi Harrison, she my daughter"

Kurt's eyes widen. "WTF Mercedes, when did this…"

"If you want we can have dinner at my place tonight, both you and Blaine should come" I smiled holding up a hand "It's a long story and my class is coming in" A black boy came in and sat in the middle chair.

"Okay, I'll bring wine because I'm thinking it will be a long story" he said before he left.

I kissed Vivi and wished her a good first day and waited for the rest of my class to start.

I couldn't believe how smart my class was. They raised their hands answered questions, if they didn't know they would ask questions. I couldn't believe it. It was two hours in and time for the first bathroom break. I lined them up and walked backwards so I could keep an eye on them. These kids were too good to be true. I heard my name but it couldn't be… I turned and saw his piercing green eyes before anything else.

"Mercedes Jones" he gave me a lopsided smile as he approached and gave me a hug.

"Samuel Evans, it's been a while" I smiled up at him.

"Yes it has, are you the new first grade teacher" he asked.

I watched him take me in with his eyes; he could never be suddle when it came to reading his eyes. "Yes, what are you doing here"?

"I teach the other first grade class." He nodded over his shoulder and I saw Vivi was in his class.

"Oh well I guess I'll be seeing you in the halls then" I turned back to my class and started to lead them to the bathroom again.

"Yup" I heard him say after me.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME SAM WAS HERE" I texted Kurt.

"Would you have come if I did?"

I hesitated closing my eyes "Yes but only because I needed the job". A knock came on my door. 'Speak if the devil' I thought as Sam came in.

"Can I join you for lunch" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat opposite me at my desk.

"Um it looks like you already decided to stay" I said setting my phone down on the desk and getting out my lunch.

"So what made you come back home Mercedes" he asked. I watched him take out three simply made sandwiches, a grab bag of cool ranch Doritos and Smart Water.

I shook my head as I looked at him for the first time. He looked the same except for a few gray hairs at his temples; he looked like he took good care of himself; still in shape and it seemed he had put on a few more pounds of pure muscle.

"I needed a job." I said simply not making eye contact and focusing on my salad.

"Oh. There wasn't any other reason" he asked me.

I looked up and our eyes met. "None really, teaching jobs are hard to come by in Texas so… yeah". He starred at me for a while then looked around the room.

"You'll be giving voice lessons"

I nodded "And what do you do"

"Guitar of course" he said making the hand motions.

I chuckled Sam could make me smile with the littlest things.

"So you do smile" he said.

"Of course I smile" I said looking at him raising my eyebrow.

"You haven't since I sat down, Mercedes. What happened to you"?

Now it was my turn to stare. I shook my head. "How long have you been teaching here"?

"Since it opened, I'm part of the board that opened it" he said proudly.

"Wow Sam that's wonderful." I gave him a smile.

"I know that smile is fake, Mercedes Jones" he said as he got up and balled up his brown sack. I couldn't believe he ate all that food and still managed a flat stomach. "Maybe we can make it real again". He walked towards the door.

'Don't get attached Mercedes Jones' I said to myself as watched him walk towards the door. The khaki he wore made me curse for having impure thoughts.

Sam and I had been best friends most of our lives. With him, and Kurt our parents called us the three musketeers. We started dating in high school, and lost our innocence with each at the beginning of senior year. We were like rabbits from quickies in the janitor's closet at school to all-nighters when our parents were out of town, but the pregnancy scare set us straight well straight to a box of condoms. I had broken his heart when I told him it was over the Christmas of our first year at college. I had dumped him for someone I wish I never set eyes on.

The end of the school day came too soon. I stood outside watched as my kids were picked up by their parents. Most coming over and introducing themselves to me; at long last there were only two kids left Marcus Long in my class and my daughter in Sam's class.

Sam came over to me as I watched the children play. "Parents late too" he asked stand next to me as he glanced at his watch.

I nodded not taking my eyes off my daughter.

We stood in silence for some time. Sam broke it again "What happened to you"? he was trying again.

I shook my head grateful when Marcus' mother came up to get him.

I sighed with pleasure of a good first day and watched Vivi come up to us. I took her hand and turned to go.

"Hey, Mercedes you just can't take a child that's not yours" Sam came around us laughing.

I glance down at my child. "She's my daughter Sam" I said looking at him. I saw his smile disappear fast.

"When" he whispered looking from me to Vivi still in apparent shock.

"Along time ago Sam so…"

Sam stepped aside and let us pass; I knew this was cracking open my can of worms with him. But I'm determined to keep the lip on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 by Yinx  
><strong>

I starred after her 'She has a child not only a child but she in my class. How could I not seen this.' I watched them pull out of the parking lot. I grabbed my bag and head towards my car my mind still racing. 'One Lolovivi has a different last name 'Harrison'. But Mercedes wasn't wearing a ring.' I thought to myself as I drove out. My phone rang on my sync car system.

"Hey, Skye"

"Sammy how was your first day back at school"

"She's here, Skye"

"What who's there"?

"Mercedes".

"Mercedes you mean like the Mercedes Jones".

"Yeah" I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow"

"I know right."

"So how are you feeling"

"I… I don't know…I saw her in the hall she's teaching the other first grade class…her daughter is in my class… she's so beautiful, Skye like she hasn't changed since high school..."

"Hold the hell up a daughter, Sam is she married"?

"I didn't see a ring and her names the same"

"Modern era Sam we don't all wear rings or change our name anymore" I could tell by her tone she was rolling her eyes at me.

"I should call Kurt to see what he knows"

"Keep me posted on that, anyway you want to go out tonight"

"Sure, meet you there"

She hung up and I told the system to call Kurt

"Hey Sam"

"Hi Kurt"

"Sam before you start I'm going to say I don't know".

"What do you mean"

"You were going to ask if I knew Mercedes had a child or that she might be married right."

"Yeah I was"

"Well like I said I don't know. I just met her daughter today like you did."

"She doesn't have the same last name. Do you think she's married"

"No she would wear a ring...Mercedes would be wearing a ring... I guessing she's divorced or separated."

"I wish I had stayed I contact with her."

"Me too" he said quietly.

We were both silent for what seemed like forever.

Kurt broke the quietness "She been hurt deeply Sam did you notice that".

"Yeah I asked her about it and she would just change the subject."

"Whatever happened to her broke her spirit."

I nodded then realized he couldn't see me said "Yeah".

"Maybe we could help her find it again."

"That's a great plan Kurt"

"Okay well I've got to go" he said

I said good bye as I turned into the driveway of my home... It was supposed to be our home Mercedes and mine. It was a fixer upper when Mercedes and I found it our junior year in high school. My parents had helped me buy it as a graduation present and I spent weekends working on it hoping it would be done when we graduated from college. But she had broken up with me Christmas of our freshman year. I won't say I thought of burning it to the ground hadn't crossed my mind but the money my parents gave me set me straight. I finished it not knowing that I had put her wants into it.

I sighed as I went inside. I glanced at the clock on the stove. I had over and hour in a half to get ready to go out with Skye so naturally I sat down and watched Sport Center.

I met Skye at our usual gaming bar and we sat in our regular booth.

"This is new" she said to me smiling

"What"

"You grinnin' like a school boy at Christmas time."

I laughed "Sorry can't help it"

"Understandable. What was she like"

"Breath taking." I said. "She's a bit bigger but in the right place..."

"You have always been an ass man" she laughed at me

"She does have a great ass" I said licking my lips thinking of what her ass would feel like in my hands.

"Okay Sam stop picturing her naked and let's order."

We gave the waiter what we wanted and continued our discussion on Mercedes I told her what Kurt had said. And the waiter gave us our food.

"So he thinks that she's broken"

"Yeah" I said quietly as I pick at my steak

"Then why go after her if she's broken Sam this woman broke your heart by telling you she met someone better."

"I know what she did to me, Skye, thank you but I'm still in love with her." I had never said it out loud since we broke up but it was true I was still in love; deeply in love with this woman.

Skye put her hand over mine "I don't want to see you get hurt this time Sam."

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. "I don't think I will I believe God has given us a second chance at our love"

"What if she doesn't love you back Sam what then."

I remember when our eyes met for the first time in over ten years "She still loves me Skye I saw it in her eyes. And I know she saw how I felt through mine. She's not broken she has just lost her spirit and I'm going to do all that I can to help her find it again." I pushes up my glasses and dove into my steak grinning as I thought of ways to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 by Yinx  
><strong>

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:30. I couldn't blame them for been punctual. I watched Vivi peek through the window on the side of the door.

"Mom it's the two guys in the picture but they have a little boy with them" she said looking at me

I nodded for her to open the door as I washed my hands and walked up behind her.

"Hey Mercedes" Kurt beamed at me.

I moved aside "Hi Kurt and Blaine glad you could both make it" I hugged them as they came in. A small boy with stunning blue eyes followed them.

"Mercedes this is our son, Mason" Kurt said.

I shook his hand smiling he gave me a genuine one back with shocked me. "Well dinner is ready so come over". I walked over to the table and gestured for them to sit down. "Vivi would grace the table please" I asked when we all settled.

"Heavenly Father We give thanks for all the things you have given us. Bless this food and bless my friends and Mommy's friends and bless daddy and bless mommy in Jesus name. Amen"

I heard Kurt and Blaine say 'amen' which shocked me the last time he was an atheist.

"So Blaine how are you" I asked I saw him glance at Kurt before answering.

"I'm good I'm sorry I didn't get to see you today" he said.

"It's okay" I smiled.

"I teach piano lessons at the school but I'm part owner of a theatrical company in town we do everything from improve to full productions. You should come and check us out"

"Really that sounds really cool and I would love to come". My eyes wandered to Mason

"We adopted Mason here when he was five months old and that's been eight years ago" Kurt said probably cause he saw me looking "he has been a wonderful addition to our family."

Kurt was looking as me 'Your turn'.

"Um I had Vivi six years ago" I said simply.

They both starred at me to continue.

"Her father I met in college".

"Daddy is also really big a strong too" Vivi chimed. "He's an FCC fighter" she said proudly "Mommy and I used to go to all his matches".

"Wow Mercedes sounds like a good match" Kurt sarcastically.

"I know right" I whispered

Blaine changed to the subject to his new production. And we suck to that until done.

"Do you want to play Mario Kart with me" Vivi asked Mason.

I saw him smile and nod and the two went to the living area. I went to the kitchen can came back with coffee milk and cookies.

"Okay Mercedes we have been patient enough" Kurt said sternly.

I closed my eyes and began my story.

"So I met Vivi father the second day of college he was in most of my classes we started talking then he wanted to start dating me. I told him I couldn't because I was still in a relationship with Sam."

"In love with Sam you mean" Kurt said bitterly.

"Hush Kurt" Blaine said "Please continue Mercedes".

"Yes well Sam was my first love and first of many things" I thought back to the night we gave each other our virginity. "Yes but Bruce had said that you are never supposed to end up with your first love. If I had known what he was doing I wouldn't have broken up with Sam." I took a sip of coffee. "Bruce had me wrapped around his finger within months of us dating basically if he said jump I'd ask how high. I didn't know what he was doing to me or my spirit. I had stopped all contact with everyone even my family. He was my world and I worshiped him as a god".

I closed my eyes and shook my head I felt both of them take my hands in theirs

"The day we came back from our honeymoon was when the beating started. They weren't bad at first a shove here a slap there and he would always say he was sorry and buy me priceless gifts. So I stayed. When he joined the FCC it got worse. One time it was so bad I was in the hospital with a coma for six months. After that I told him I was leaving him. He begged me not to go. I told him that I would give him one more chance and a few months later I learned I was pregnant. That was the happiest time of my marriage. He loved me like I always hoped he would. I contact my family again. They came down for the birth and my mom and sister stayed for the first few months. I thought everything was going to be okay. When Vivi was four it started again. This time he made Vivi watch and told her that if she ever disobeyed him she was going to get beaten as well. I left the next day. I pressed charges and everything. He was arrested and sentenced. Two months ago he was released so I moved us back here. My sister helped me get this place and you gave me a job" I smiled at Kurt.

They both got out of their chairs and hugged me tightly

"Mercedes we are so sorry" Blaine cried

I smiled as they let me go a sat down again. "I been doing a lot better guys I've been seeing a therapist and I've started going to church. Slowly I'm becoming my old self again."

"You had better" Kurt smiled through his tears "The Mercedes I know takes shit from no one".

We laughed. I looked at the time and realized it was past Vivi bedtime. Kurt, Blaine and Mason said goodbye.

Vivi had gotten dresses for bed and we knelt and said our prayers. I tucked her in and I asked if she wanted a bedtime story.

"Yes please Green Eggs and Ham" she smiled up at me.

I smiled and read her the book. She fell asleep somewhere near the middle. I went to my room and dressed for bed. I didn't realize I had brought the book with me. I flipped through it remembering when I had my pregnancy scare in high school Sam would read this book to my belly every night. That man was so good to me, I thought feeling tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 by Yinx  
><strong>

I watched her through the window on my door. She was at the blackboard writing. Then she would turn around and explain it.

The alarm on my phone went off. "Okay time is up Crazy Five Minute Quiz is over, pass them up". I saw Vivi raise her hand "Yes Miss Harrison"

"What if you didn't finish" her hazel had a very sad look almost like her mother. Mercedes could get me to do anything what that look.

"It's okay if you didn't finish class I just seeing where we are so I can judge what to put on next weeks' test" I smiled at her. I gathered the papers. "Okay time for oral speaking. Tell me what you are doing tonight after school." I wait patiently for Vivi turn.

"My mom and I are going to church I usually go to children's church".

"What church is this" I asked. I had made sure that I had at least asked each child one question as to not to draw attention to her.

"ST. Phillip over by the McDonalds cause mom always buys me a happy meal after" she smiled brightly.

I sucked in my breath. St. Phillip. When Mercedes and I had our pregnancy scare in high school we had made vows to each other; one was to go to church, St Phillip was the one we decide to go to. After the scare we still went; Mercedes had sung in the choir and I had played guitar in the band on Wednesday. We weren't very religious since we still made love on a regular bases, but I had planned on marrying her after college and then none of the babies we had would be scares.

I knock on her door during lunch again. This time Kurt and Blaine were there. I sat beside her this time.

"Okay Sam, you must come with us tonight" Blaine said to me.

"Come where"

"To church Mercedes is singing" he was beaming at her.

I looked at her.

"You can come if you want" she smiled at me. It was a real smile this time.

"I'd be honored to come" I said to her. I watched her as she turned back to her food. I watched her through the corner of my eyes while we finish our lunch.

Kurt Blaine and I walked out of her classroom. Blaine said goodbye as he had a piano lesson. I walked into my classroom and Kurt followed.

"Thank you for saying yes to go with us tonight Sam" he said to me

"No problem I had planned on going anyway" I smiled laying out papers on my students' desks.

"Oh really"

"I tricked my kids into revealing what was going on tonight" I said guilty

"And innocent Vivi told you."

I nodded

"Well played, I'm impressed".

We laughed and he said goodbye.

I arrived at the church after Kurt, Blaine, and their son, Mason, they wave me down. I saw that they had seats saved. Mercedes and Vivi arrived five minutes before service started; Kurt waved her over. She had changed from her school attire to a black dress, and a dark purple sweater, with matching pumps. Vivi was also dressed but more casual than her mother in jeans and green sweater which made her hazel eyes turn bright green. Mercedes smiled at us when she approached. Vivi sat next to Mason and began to talk animatedly to him; Kurt moved over so Mercedes could sit between us. Service started announcement were give prayer was held. Mercedes and I shared a hymn book. I could barely hear her sing. It was time to children church and Vivi came over and gave her mother a kiss.

"Bye Mr. Evans, Kurt, and Blaine" she practically sung it.

She and Mason left along with the rest of the children. The preacher asked for the choir to come up. I stood to let Mercedes out.

"I won't be preaching to night instead Ms. Jones and the choir have a message for all of us" he said giving the mic to Mercedes.

"In 1Corinthains 10:13 it says 'No trial has overtaken you that is not faced by others. And God is faithful: He will not let you be tried beyond what you are able to bear, but with the trial will also provide a way out so that you may be able to endure it.' It has been a while since I've sang so bear with me".

She gave a small smile. Someone said 'Take your time, Baby'. Our eyes met I gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as the music started.

"As I lay me down  
>Heaven hear me now<br>After giving it my all  
>I'm lost without a cause<br>After giving it my all

Winter's storm has come  
>And darkened my sun<br>After all that I've been through  
>Who on earth can I turn to<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

After all my strength is gone  
>In you I can be strong<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when melodies are gone  
>In you I hear a song<br>I look to you"

Her voice started off wobbly but grew strong with word. I watched her as she opened her eyes and stare at the stain glass as she continued singing. She sang it like a prayer.

"About to lose my breathe  
>There's no more fighting left<br>Sinking to rise no more  
>Searching for that open door<br>And every road that I've taken  
>Lead my regret<br>And I don't know if I'm going to make it  
>Nothing to do but lift my head<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when my strength is gone  
>In you I can be strong<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when melodies are gone  
>In you I hear a song<br>I look to you"

I watched as people stood in reverence, some knelt at their chairs other walked to the front alter. Mercedes voice cut through me like a knife; I could feel her pain her sorrow her guilt as it washed over me. Before I knew it I was walking down the aisle.

"My levees are broken  
>My walls have come<br>Tumbling down on me  
>The rain is falling<br>Defeat is calling  
>I need you to set me free<br>Take me far away from the battle  
>I need you<br>Shine on me"

I noticed that Kurt and Blaine were already there in deep prayer session with one of the deacons. I knelt down and asked God to forgive me for not been as close to HIM as I once was. I asked for strength to be patient and good hearted. I asked for strength for Mercedes and for HIM to take away her pain, sorrow, and guilt away and replace it with happiness, love, and joy. I asked for him to give her blessings in abundance and protection for her and Vivi.

"I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

After all my strength is gone  
>In you I can be strong<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when melodies are gone  
>In you I hear a song<br>I look to you  
>I look to you<br>I look to you"

I got up and looked at her she smiled at me with her eyes. I smiled back at her hoping that God would answer her prayers and mine too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 by Yinx  
><strong>

I saw Kurt and Blaine come down to prayer together. What shock me was Sam coming down he stayed there a long time. I went back stage to the choir room everyone hugged me and thanked me for singing. I went to get Vivi from children's church I stopped when I saw Sam kneel in front of her. He seemed to be putting a band-aid on her finger. She was crying I started over but stopped again when I saw him thumb the tears away. He kissed her finger as he stood taking her hand and started walking toward me. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. I walked up to them.

"Mommy look I cut myself but Mr. Evans put a band-aid on it. Look its Princess Tiana" my daughter beamed up at me.

I looked and saw pretty face of the Disney princess "Are you okay though" I asked her. She nodded. "So you just happened to have Disney princesses band-aids in your pocket Samuel Evans" I asked him.

He chuckled "This time no but I will in the future" he grinned at me.

I shook my head "Thank you for coming tonight but I need to get some food in her and put her to bed".

"I was going to head over to McDonalds if you two want to come" he asked me.

"Oooo yes please Mommy please can we go" Vivi tugged on my arm.

"Um okay I guess" I looked at him as he smiled at me the way he used to smile at me in high school I could feel my ears reddening.

We got in line as I looked at the board trying to decide which salad to get. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't turn his way.

"Welcome to McDonald's" the clerk said mono-toned

"Hi um can I get a grilled chicken strips, apple fries, no caramel sauce, chocolate milk, a cup of water, the grilled chicken salad with water and which toy do you want Vivi" I asked looking at the Strawberry Shortcake toys.

"I want Orange Blossom".

"And Orange Blossom; Sam what do you want" I asked him I could tell by his reaction that he was taken back.

"Um I'll take a big mac meal with an extra big mac" he said to me instead of the cashier.

I smiled shaking my head I pulled out the money to pay.

"Put it away Mela" he said to me as he push my money away. 'Mela' I hadn't heard that since high school.

Sam took our food to the table inside the play area. It was late so not many people or kids around. I felt him watching our routine like a hawk. I gave Vivi her chicken and apple fries then mixed her chocolate milk with water.

"So… milk water" he looked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at his disgusted expression. "It really late so doing this helps with not being as hyper when its bedtime later; plus I've been giving this to her since she was a baby. She actually hates the real thing."

Sam looked surprised and impressed.

"What's your favorite TV show Mr. Evans" Vivi asked him munching on an apple fry.

I watched him rub his chin in a fake thoughtful way. He put his hands behind his head. "My dear child one doesn't watch TV one observes what is being shown"

I starred at him he knew I love this character; the man was channeling James Earl Jones. Vivi and I both were cracking up laughing.

"Now after you start observing the show. Little Girl can you tell me what the word observe means." He tapped Vivi on the shoulder. The man was still in character.

"Observe means to watch or look, right" she looked at Sam smiling big.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw" Sam said in a British accent.

He and Vivi cheered.

"Seriously in all seriousness that is Hogwarts, my favorite show would be Avatar" he said in a normal voice.

"Mommy likes that show too" Vivi said

"I know she does" Sam whisper looking to me.

"Mom can I go play now" Vivi asked me as she got up from the tabled.

I nodded and she ran off.

Again I felt Sam's eyes on me but this time I met them "What" I asked him.

"Your daughter is beautiful Mercedes".

"Thank you Sam" I glanced over at Vivi.

"Mercedes I really enjoyed the song you sang at church tonight" he said bring my attention back to him.

"Thank you I meant it as a prayer" I said looked down at the remains of my salad.

"I could tell".

I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"That's the second time tonight your smile has reached your eyes, Mela".

"Really"

"Yes. Mercedes where did _the_ _you,_ I used to know go" he asked me.

I wanted to answer him to tell him everything like I told Kurt and Blaine. "I don't think you want to know where she is right now" I said standing and began to gather our trash. Sam took my hand is his; the heat from it made me blush.

"Why don't you try me Mercedes".

I watched him link our fingers together then kiss mine which shot a shiver down my spine our eyes locked. "Sam I don't…" I started

"Trust me Mercedes" he said standing and pulling me into a tight hug.

I let him hold me. I felt so safe so warm so at home. I pulled out shaking my head. I couldn't risk putting him in any danger. I loved him too much. "I'm sorry Sam I can't" I looked up into his hurt face.

"Know this then, Mercedes Jones I'll be here for you when you want to tell me okay" he said and brushed his lips with mine. "I still love you, Mela" with that he let me go and went to call Vivi so we could go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 by Yinx  
><strong>  
>"Sam"!<p>

The scream took me out of my thoughts "What" I asked looking up at Blaine, Santana, and Rachel.

"Santana has been saying her lines for ten minutes now with no response from you" Blaine frown at me. I sat in the front row of the theater. We were running our lines for Blaine's version of the Broadway play Legally Blonde. I guess I was really lost in thought as I looked up at the angry faces.

"Sorry uh run it again" I shrugged

"Seriously, Sam what's up which you" Santana began. I rolled my eyes and waited for the bitching to beginning.

"It's Mercedes" Blaine said putting a halt on her beginning rant.

"Wait what Mercedes is back in town" Rachel gasped looking form me to Blaine.

Blaine and I both nodded.

"Are you two back together" Santana asked I noticed that her tone was less hostile more hopeful.

"No" I answered her

"Why the hell not" tone was back.

"She's um…" I didn't know what to say I starred blankly at them.

"She has a lot on her plate right now" Blaine stepped in for me

"How so" Rachel asked

Blaine looked at me there was something told me that he knew more about her situation than I did. "It just drama" he said waving it off casually.

"Well drama is my middle name" Rachel said smiling. "Where is she staying we should go over and say hello"

She and Santana nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Blaine said.

"Why not" Santana asked as she nodded to Rachel they both began ganging up on Blaine

"Ladies it's not my business to tell".

"Fine do you at least know her number" Rachel asked.

Blaine sighed "I can't but I can tell you that she with Kurt and Mason at Venus park".

The girls squealed and kissed his cheek and started to leave.

"Hey we have rehearsal still" Blaine called after them. He looked at me "Go on Sam might as well" he shook his head

I smiled and thanked him.

I arrived at the park a few minutes after the two nosey women. I sat in my car watching them hug Mercedes. Then I saw Mercedes introduce them to Vivi who was playing with Mason. The shock read on their faces as well. They talked for a few more minutes then pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers.

I sighed even though I had gotten her number from the school office I wanted her to give it to me. I saw them leave. I got out and walked over to them

"Hey Sam" Kurt said to me smiling.

"Hi Sam" Mercedes said.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I sat down on the other side of her.

"What are you doing here" Kurt asked

"I wanted to hang out with Aramis and Athos" I smiled I placed my arm behind Mercedes on the bench

"Loved to, Porthos, but we actually are about to leave Mercedes has a thing with her sister but we were going to have dinner at my house if you want to come" Kurt offered.

"Sounds like a great time I'd love to come" I smiled at them.

Kurt got up and called Mason and said good bye to us. I felt Mercedes move closer to me a put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Mercedes, can I pick you and Vivi up tonight" I asked her.

"Why would you do that" she looked up at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly "Because I want to and just to spend time with you and Vivi".

She starred at me I guess trying to figure me out. She nodded and said "Okay".

"Can I have your number so I call you, so I can tell you when I'm on my way"?

She nodded and got her phone out I told her the number and she called me.

"Good now I got you in my pocket" I smiled at her hearing my phone ring.

She laughed "You're so silly, Sam".

I smiled as she moved back into my arms.

"I'm sorry, Sam" she whispered she was watching Vivi play on the monkey-bars.

"For what" I asked looking down at her.

"For breaking up with you and for breaking your heart" she continued in the quiet voice.

I lift her head so she could she could look at me "Mercedes, I forgave you a long time ago. It's up to you if you want to pick up where we left off or we can start new. Which one Mela"?

I saw her thinking "You still want me"?

"Now and always" I stroked her cheek just the feel of her back in my arms made my heart leap for joy.

"But I'm damaged goods Sam you need someone that…" she tried to moved out of my arms but I held her to me.

"No Mercedes I don't want anyone else." I bent head down and kissed her softly. "I have always wanted and will want you. I love you, still". I kissed her again this time more deeply I nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened up to me. I lost myself in her as I pulled her close I felt her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands in my hair pulling at it making me groan. Though I so wanted to I kept my hands to her back but couldn't resisted giving her butt a pinch hearing her moan her response.

"Hey, hey, HEY"!

We broke the kiss to see Vivi standing in front of us. Mercedes scrambled out of my arms and I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Yes, um sorry did you want something Vivi" Mercedes said I saw her ears redden as she wiped her mouth avoiding my gaze.

"He isn't Daddy you only supposed to kiss Daddy" Vivi said she crossed her arms and glared at me.

I tried to keep from laughing because Vivi was the spitting image of Mercedes when she's angry.

"Um… yes well… daddy and I aren't together anymore I told you that.

"Because he hit…" Vivi began.

Mercedes grabbed her daughter and walked off "I can't make it tonight Sam, sorry" she yelled at me over her shoulder.

I watched them go then went to get into my own car.

"Call Kurt" I said to my sync system.

"_Hey Sam_"

"Did he abuse her, Kurt" I asked my hand squeezed the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white.

There was silence at the other end.

"Kurt" !

"_There is so much more to the story, Sam, I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell_" he said quietly.

I could feel my blood boil. I hung up on him and punched my steering wheel. I heard my phone ring. It was Kurt I hit ignore. I saw Mercedes number and I programed it into my phone then drove home. I sat on my couch watching TV when the doorbell rang; it was Kurt."

"What…" I started.

"Don't start with me Sam, I can't tell you anything, but I do want to say is that Mercedes does deserve the right to not have her whole business aired out like laundry. She has the right to tell you herself. When that will be I don't know, but it's not my place" he said to me.

My shoulders sagged "I know I'm sorry for hung up and shit… I just…I kissed her" Kurt's squeal made my teeth grind. "We got caught by Vivi and Vivi just told on her and her father" I sighed leading him into the house.

"Sam, I'm sorry you had to find out this way" he patted my shoulder as we sat down.

"I told her I love her"

"What did she say back" he asked.

I shook my head "I didn't give her chance to respond I kissed her after that" I chuckled

"May be you could wait a couple of seconds before in gulfing her into that mouth of yours" he laughed.

I nodded smiling.

"You will do well to know that I talked her into coming again tonight" Kurt said proudly.

"Really thanks dude" I gave him a hug.

"Sam don't pounce on her, give her time and she will come to you" he said wisely when I let go.

"I won't but the only thing I want is to pounce on her dickhead of an ex-husband."

"You, me, and Blaine both."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Lolovivi Chapter 7 by Yinx  
><strong>

"Mommy are you mad at me" Vivi asked me from the back seat.

I looked in the rearview mirror and Sam saw run his hand through his hair as he walked to his car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my sister's house.

"Mommy"?

I took a deep breath "The word is angry Lolovivi not mad" I sighed.

"Mommy are you angry with me" she asked quietly.

"Yes I am".

"It's 'cause I told Mr. Evans about Daddy"?

"Yes"

She was quiet for a while then said "I'm sorry, Mommy"

"Thank you, apology accepted" I sighed.

"Mommy why don't you want Mr. Evans to know about Daddy"?

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"You told Kurt and Blaine" she pointed out

"Yes I did"

"But why not Mr. Evans; is it because he loves you"?

"What do you know about love, Missy" I looked at her through the rearview mirror

She shrugged "He kisses you like in Disney movies when they say 'I love you'"

"Oh" I blushed slightly as I thought back to Sam's kiss. I missed his kisses so much.

I pulled into my sister's driveway and we walked up to the door and Vivi knocked. My sister's eldest opened the door.

"Aunt Mercy" he smiled hugging me then stepped back letting us in.

"How are you Maden" I smiled as we walked into the foyer.

"Can you help me with something" he smiled rubbing his hands together.

"Maddy, I haven't been here five seconds; what is it" I asked

"Okay there's this new mobile and I've got to have it"

"Didn't your mom just buy you one"?

"Yes I did" my sister Meria came in hold her new baby Marsten.

I smiled and hugged her and pinched the baby's cheeks.

"Maden, your phone and keys" Meria held out her free hand.

Maden muttered under his breath as he gave the things to his mother and went further into the house.

"I told your ass not to go around begging for shit." Meria followed poking him in his head as she led us into the kitchen "I just bought you this damn phone two weeks ago. You don't appreciate nothing I do around here." She went to the frig "What you need to do is get a damn job…"

"Meria who are you talking to" I asked trying not to laugh at her rant.

"I…errr" she looked around and saw Maden had gone to his room. "And stay in your room 'til it's time for dinner" she said blinking fast.

"That will teach him" I smiled as Vivi and I sat at the kitchen nook that over looked her tropical backyard.

Meria brought over a plate laden with sandwiches and fruit. "I wish I could just keep him twelve years old forever you know, sixteen year olds think they run stuff. Just so you know you do run nothing" she yelled the last part in the direction of Maden's room.

I laughed as I made Vivi plate.

"So what's it like at the school"? Meria asked me.

"It's going" I smiled.

"And, Sam"?

I rolled my eyes "He's fine"

"And you"?

"Meri stop"

"Look the last time he was in your life you were so happy. I see it again it's been a while since I've seen you this happy" she smiled

I could feel my face grow hot. I was happier with him in my life. Sam was great with Vivi. I felt guilty that he wasn't her father and what I had put her through with Bruce.

"Mercy, it's okay to love him again" Meria whispered to me taking my hand in hers.

I nodded as Meria husband Oliver and daughter Ophelia came in laughing.

"Auntie Mercy" Ophelia sang as she ran and hugged me.

"You have grown so much Phephe" I smiled at her. "How are you Oliver"?

"Very well" he smiled "It good to see you well"

"Vivi come to my room, father got me the new Barbie dream house" Phephe smiled dragging my daughter from her chair.

Oliver got a plate and sat down with us "So how are things, Mercy with you and Mr. Sammy" he asked

I glanced at Meria who avoided my eyes she tells her husband everything "We aren't together if that's what you are trying to get at"?

"I was" he smiled bluntly "You both were very cute in secondary school. You are work with him at the school"?

"We teach the same grade and Vivi is in his class"

"So why not back together"?

"It's complicated" I sighed looking down at the crumbles on my plate.

"Nothing is complicated when it comes to amore" he smiled.

I was still thinking of Oliver had said when I knocked on the door of Kurt and Blaine home.

"Cedes, you made it" Finn smiled hugging me tight and kissing my cheek.

"I can't breathe Finn" I gasped

He let me go "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly as his eyes went to Vivi.

"My daughter, Lolovivi, Vivi for short" I smiled placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Are you going to let them in, Finn" Sam asked coming up behind him.

Finn stepped aside and led us into the house. Everyone was outside where Blaine had the grill going helped or hindered by Brittany. Santana and Rachel came up and gave me hugs while Mason grabbed Vivi hand taking her over to a fort further back.

"Be careful" I cried watching her climb the ladder. I bit my lip as I felt his arm going around my waist.

"She'll be fine, Mela" Sam whispered as I felt his lips brush my temple.

I looked up at him "I'm sorry about earlier…" He stopped me by shaking his head and taking my hand leading me back into the house.

"Sam is everything okay" I asked him.

"Mercedes, I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together" he sighed looking at me.

"She wasn't supposed to tell you" I began but he cut me off by raising his hand which made me flinch as I flashed back to Bruce. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. 'He did hit you' I heard him whisper. I opened my eyes and met his sad green ones. "You don't need to be…"

"Mela, when I told you I wanted you I meant it. The good and the bad I'll take both as long as it's comes with you"

I didn't know what to say. Sam was always better at expressing his feeling better than me. I want to be with him more than anything in the world… I should have been with him and Vivi should have been his daughter. "Sam, it's complicated. Bruce won't like me…"

"You're divorced, right"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean anything. Bruce still has a right to see Vivi" I said feeling my voice fade as I looked down. I heard him swear.

"Fine, he does have that right to see his daughter, Mercedes, but you also have a right to be happy too." He cupped my chin and made me look at him. "At the park today I told you 'I love you'; do you love me"?

"Yes" the word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I was the truth, Sam always held a place in my heart even when I was with Bruce. I had always and will love him. I watched him smile as he bent his head and our lips met.

"We will take it slow, Mela, to make sure Vivi is okay with us, but know this I'm not going to let you go this time" he whispered as he gazed at me.

"Sam" I started again

"No, Mercedes I let you go to easily last time; I won't do that again" he brought our lips back to each other again.

I broke the kiss again and Sam whimpered like when we were teens and I denied him access, which wasn't often as I thought back. "Sam, we are been watched" I giggled at his dazed eyes.

"What"?

I pointed casually at the Anderson's French doors; Sam turned and looked. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Finn waved at us from door.

I felt weird as Sam walked us up the walk carrying my sleeping daughter.

"Thanks for the lift home, Sam" I smiled as I took Vivi from him. Then I saw what had made my feeling so weird. It was his truck I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Mercedes are you okay" Sam asked me.

"Sam please go to your car and drive two blocks over and call the police" I smiled trying not to give myself away, I could feel _his_eyes on me.

"What"

"Get in your car _now_and call the police".

"Mercedes tell me"

"Go Sam now let me watch you. Vivi wake up sweetie wake up"

"Mercedes don't wake her"

"Sam go now" I shoved him hard "Call the police. Vivi say good bye to Mr. Evans"

"Bye Mr. Evans" Vivi said sleepily.

I watched him look at me then I saw that he got why I asked.

'He's here' he mouthed backing away

"Bye Sam" I said as I nodded 'yes'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

**Lolovivi Chapter 8 by Yinx  
><strong>

'Sam' her voice brought me back to her, not that I could ever get distracted by the feel of her body in my arms again. She smiled shyly up at me as I pulled her even closer to me as I gazed down at her. "Yes, Mela" I watched her lower her head and spoke to my chest, just another thing I would have to work on with her. I wanted My Mela back.

"Sam we have to take things slow" she said to me "I don't want to scare Vivi."

"Of course, Mercedes, she does have the right to like me or not" I lifted her head so she could look at me.

"I think we should get back to the party" she smiled shyly at me.

"Okay" I smiled as I met her lips again then led her outside. I watched her as she was engulfed by the woman and Kurt. I grabbed a beer from the cooler and sat down with Finn and Blaine.

"So you're back together" Finn said slowly looking at me.

I smiled as I sipped my drink.

"What about Bruce" Blaine asked

"We decide that he does have a right to see Vivi" I answered as I watched Mercedes daughter play tag with Mason, and the Hudson's son Ethan.

"No I mean Bruce you know he's out of jail right" Blaine continued bring my attention back

"What"! I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, that's why she moved back" he continued.

I looked at Mercedes she a Kurt were in a deep conversation. I saw her wipe her eyes in that she might be crying. "Why didn't she tell me" I asked watching Kurt put his arm around her and start rocking her. I started over but went over around and stood in the shadows listening to their conversation.

"Mercedes if you want you and Vivi can stay with us" I heard Kurt say.

"No I don't want Vivi to think something's wrong. I want her life to be normal as possible." Mercedes sniffed.

"You passed normal when you got with that oaf" Kurt said back.

'Out of line Kurt' I said under my breath.

"I know what I did Kurt, and believe me I have so much regret and guilt from it. But Bruce does have to right; jail or not to see his daughter"

I watched as Kurt let go of her and cross his arms across his chest "Cedes you're not serious…I mean…he put you in the hospital. And you say you want him in Vivi life… excuse me but no"

I swallowed hard this Bruce guys not only hit her but enough to put her in the hospital.

"Kurt, it's his right" Mercedes sighed.

"Maybe but can't you go to court to get him put away again or at least a restraining order"?

"Last time I had an order I got my head bashed against a marble counter…so no I don't want one."

That vision popped into me head the instant she said it. I could feel my nails cut into my palms. I want to find Bruce and make him see how it feels having his head bashed against a counter then for good measure snap his neck.

"Mercedes, what if it happens again" Kurt wrapped his arms around her again.

"I've thought about that and even though the very thought of him scares me…I can't deny him his right".

Kurt sighed "Mercedes please stay with us. I would feel so much better if you did"

"Thank you Kurt but no. I'm a big girl" I watched her shudder "I made my bed and I have to lay in it" she cupped his face.

I watched them rejoin the party. I wanted to say something to make her see reason. If she didn't want anyone's help then I would just be there for her every time to protect her. And when this Bruce came to town if he did, he would have to face me first before he ever saw Mercedes or Vivi.

Before long it was time to go. I carried a sleeping Vivi as walked Mercedes out but not before she was hugged hard by Kurt.

"Call me if you need anything" I heard him whisper to her.

"I will"

"Thank you Sam" Mercedes smiled at me as I put Vivi in her car.

"You're welcome, Mela" I said back pulling her into my arms.

"Sam, Vivi…"

"Is asleep, Mela" I smiled down at her "I would like a goodbye kiss". I kissed her softly.

I watched her get into her car as I stepped back. She turned the key but the engine wouldn't turn over. She tried a few more times before getting out. I took her keys and tried to no avail. Then looking under the hood noticed that her spark plugs were dead.

"We need a tow" I told her. I saw her looking worried at Vivi who was still asleep in the back seat.

"I need to get her home, though" she sighed.

"I can give you a ride"

Mercedes gave me directions as I drove her and her daughter home.

"I can't believe you still have this thing" she smiled at my bench seat truck.

"Yeah I would get rid of it but too many good memories" I glanced at her smiling. "Like Homecoming" I teased.

I saw her blush. We had lost our virginity that night. I've always been glad it was with her, because she was my mela. I knew it was the cliché thing homecoming or prom but we loved each other had been best friends since first grade. Sometimes when I was really missing her I would just sit here in my truck and relive our times together. I glanced over at her; she held her daughter close gently rocking. My one regret was that I let her go too easily. I didn't even fight for her. I thought back to her conversation with Kurt.

"Mercedes if you ever need anything even if it's me staying the night…I will" I whispered.

"So you were earsdropping on my conversation with Kurt"

"I…"

"It's okay, Sam" she placed her hand on my arm "You were bound to find out somehow"

"If you want to stay with me…" I began as I pulled up to her apartment building shutting of the engine, looking at her.

"Thank you Sam, but like I told Kurt I have to lay in the bed I've made for myself" she smiled sadly me then turned and opened the door.

I opened mine and rushed over to her side taking Vivi from her. I felt her slip her hand into mine a give it a squeeze as we walked up her walk.

"Daddy" Vivi whispered.

Mercedes was the first to turn around. I was looking at one of the biggest man I ever saw. Vivi pushed off of me and ran to her father who picked her up. He was bigger than me with tan skin and hazel eyes. He wore his hair back in a ponytail. Mercedes let go of my hand and took a few steps away from me. I watched her as she became a small child scared of what punishment awaited her.

"Mercy I've been waiting all day for you to show up" he said approaching her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend"?

"He's not my friend" Mercedes said looking down at her feet.

"I don't like you lying to me. Tell me who he is" he spoke quietly but the way Mercedes trembled made me think this was his danger voice.

"I'm Samuel Evans" I said extending my hand in defiance. I needed to show Mercedes that even though he may have hurt her in the past. Her ex was just a man and nothing to be scared of. "You must be Bruce Harrison Vivi dad"?

Bruce grabbed my hand and squeezed "Yes I am" I squeezed his hand back without a wince. We both let go.

"Daddy, will you be staying with mommy and me again" Vivi smiled as she kissed her father's cheek. She was unaware of her mother hugging and rocking herself feet away.

I started over to her but Bruce put his arm around her shoulders first. "That, Princess, is up to your mother" he flicked Mercedes' head up so he could look at her face.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Mercedes" I started over to her but Bruce stopped me by getting in front of her. "Open the door Mercy" he commanded as he and I glared at each other.

I took my eyes of him and looked as Mercedes opened the door and she Vivi and Bruce walked in. Bruce set Vivi down never taking his eyes off me. "Good to meet you, Evans" he said before closing the door in my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lolovivi Chapter 9 by Yinx**

He had found me. Of course I was being stupid that I would be able to out run this man. Bruce always found me. I thought back to the times I had ran away during our marriage; I had a broken arm and ribs to show for it. I watched Bruce with Vivi; I always gave it to him that he was a good father. The joy and happiness on my daughters' face proved my point.

"How's my baby" Bruce smiled at her.

"Great Daddy, I'm so glad you're here; I missed you. Will you be staying"?

Bruce looked at me "Well now that's up to your mother Darling"

His eyes pierced me I swallowed hard "Vivi can I talk to daddy for a minute" I said putting on a brave face for her even though my stomach was doing knots. I watched her run to her room then turned back to Bruce.

"It took me a while to find you this time, been out of the loop for a couple of years" Bruce said approaching me.

"Guess I needed to a better job"

He chuckled as he stroked my cheek "You sending me to jail wasn't right"

"You sent me to the hospital" I said back brushing him hand away.

Bruce rolled his eyes "For just a few scratches, you needed to learn to toughen up." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I held my mouth closed when I felt him probe it with his tongue "Open" his eyes flash a deep red. I obliged him. "I missed your lips, Mercy" he said breaking the kiss. "Did you miss mine"?

"No"

He chuckled "Still so feisty, will have to tone that down since I'll be staying" he nestled his face to my neck.

"No you won't" I shuddered

"Now, Mercy I just got back, don't make me angry" he warned. I felt him squeeze me hard.

I pushed out of his arms "I divorced you remember, Vivi has a right to have a relationship with you" I took a breath and looked him in the eyes "But as for me I don't want anything to do with you". I tasted my blood first then felt the pain. I stuck my tongue at the corner of my mouth and felt the cut.

Bruce hand was still raised "I told you not to push me, Mercy. Why do you like me hitting you"?

"No one likes being hit Bruce" I spit in my hand seeing the blood.

"You made me, Mercedes"!

I walked over to the kitchen to wash my hand out; reaching in my pocket and dialed 9-1-1 but left the phone in my pocket. "I didn't make you hit, me nor did I make you put me in the hospital because you lost your match. I don't want you here with my daughter. I'm done with this; I tired of giving you chance after chance hoping you would change, but I'm not going to put myself in harms way just so you can see your daughter. I'm done; done with you and your abusive ways. DONE! I'm going to court for full custody of Vivi."

That was the last thing I remember when I woke up in the hospital again. I groaned closing my eyes again and feeling my head was bandaged.

"Mercedes"?

I opened my opened my eyes to see Sam's green ones looking down at me. "Sam? What happened"? I sighed looking away and closing my eyes "Never mind I know".

"I shouldn't have let you go inside alone" I heard him say.

"I'm fine, just let me up" I started getting up.

"Sorry, Ms. Jones but you will be here a few days" I tall tan skinned black man came in holding a clipbook. "You took a really bad beating"

"Vivi"! I cried just remembering my daughter. I sat up nearly fainting from the pain.

Sam pushed me back down "She's with Kurt and Blaine, Mela. She's fine" he reassured me.

I closed my eyes I could feel tears coming down. I didn't know if it was the pain or the fact that I had put Vivi through this again.

"Ms. Jones, I'm Dr. Kingsley. I have looked you over and you had a slight concussion, two broken ribs and you were sexual assaulted"

I opened my eyes and looked at him "It's not as bad as I thought" I tried to smile "Last time I was in the hospital for six months"

I watched Sam leave the room without a word. Kingsley spoke again. "Yes well it won't be that long of a recovery here; two days tops but you will need to bed rest for a week".

I nodded "Okay, thank you"

"No problem and get some rest." He smiled at me "I'll try to find your husband"

"Sam's not my husband…"

"Really then you should really thank him; the man hasn't left your side since you arrived" he said walking out.

Sam. Sam was here since I don't know when or the date. I sighed using the remote to put myself in the sitting position. Things would have been so much easier if I had stayed with him. I had just turned on the TV when he came back in.

"I got you some flowers" he whispered handing me white and purple callie lilies.

I turned off the tube and smelled them "Thank you, Sam they're beautiful" I smiled at him. I watched him nod and return to his seat by my bed. "Thank you for everything as well" I placed the flowers in my lap.

"You're welcome" he whispered again.

"For helping with Vivi and staying with me, it means a lot" I leaned forward so I could pat his hand. He linked our fingers together and gently squeezed my hand.

He starred at our fingers for a while "Mercedes, never again" I heard him say. I looked at him confused as he lifted his head to look at me. "Mercedes I know you don't want help, but please allow me to take care of you. You and Vivi."

"Sam, no I'm fine"

"Mercedes you have been in a coma for three days" he said meeting my eyes "Bruce hasn't been caught. He ran from the scene" I sucked in my breath I could feel myself starting to rock. Sam got up and sat next to me on the bed, then pulled me onto his lap. "Mercedes I want you to come live with me, if not permanently at least until you're better" I felt him nestle his face to mine. I didn't know I was crying until he pulled back cupping my face wiped the tears away "Mela, what do you say"?

I starred into his eyes knowing full well I should go but I shook my head and watched his heart sink through the windows "I love you too much to ever put you through I've been through" I said.

"I'm a big boy now you don't have that right to choose if I stay or go, because I'm not leaving, Mercedes; not now, not ever" he took a breath "Yes, you have made your bed, and yes you have to lie in it, but it doesn't mean I can't lay with you" he kissed my forehead.

"If you get hurt I will never be able to forgive myself" I whispered watching him link our fingers together.

"Can I say a prayer for you"?

I smiled "Yes, I need HIM now more than ever"

Sam squeezed my hands in his and bowed his head "Our Lord and Heavenly Father please hear us in our time of need. Tonight Lord we come before you with humble and broken hearts. We ask that you grant serenity. To live one day at a time, and each moment we have with another for in a whisper it will be gone. We know that hardship will happen on our way to peace; but we trust in you that everything will come to out, alright. Lord we ask that you grant us courage to accept things we cannot change, and the wisdom to change things we can. I Jesus name we pray. Amen."

Sam touched his forehead with mine "Amen" I whispered. I don't know what it was; if Sam was closer to God than me but I felt some kind of pull towards him, spiritually. I knew it was God answering his and mine prayer. "Sam, how many bedrooms do you have"? I asked smiling.

"Sam this is…"

"Yeah, the house we wanted to live in when we got married." He said helping me out of the car two days later.

"It's a pretty house, Mr. Evans" Vivi said taking his hand and leaning into him. She had told me she watched Bruce beat me. I felt like now she was in need of a positive male figure and I was glad it was Sam.

Sam's home was beautiful. He had taken our ideas when we used to sit in the bed of his truck looking at it. I admired him for keeping the house and doing my ideas from the wet room to the dark black espresso wood floors and clean white walls. Sam led us to the room Vivi would be staying. It looked like her room from our apartment but bigger.

"Kurt, Blaine, and I went and got your stuff from the apartment" Sam said when I looked at him.

"Thank you for this, Sam" I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Mela. I think she needs some normalcy in her life right now. Let me show you to your room" he said taking my hand and leading me down the hall a ways to mirrored French doors.

The room was huge almost like… "Sam, is this your room"?

"Yes"

"Can I have my own room"?

"The doctor said for me to keep an eye on you, Mercedes. I can't do that if you sleep in a different room than me. I promise to be gentleman" he held both on my hands.

I looked around the master bedroom. It was beautiful. The chocolate floors continued into here. It had a nice sunroom-like sitting area complete with lounge and up on a two-step platform was a California king sleigh bed.

"We can set up ground rules if you want." He said quietly probably because I hadn't said anything. "But it's not like I haven't seen it before".

I laughed shaking my head "No, Sam, it's okay" I hugged him. "Thank you again" I whispered taking in his scent. If I had to leave without telling him I wanted a memory of my should-have-been husband. I felt his arms around me.

"Mercedes I'm strong enough for both of us. So don't run off because you think I can't handle. I've live without you all these years but I won't do it again. I know I'm asking a lot of you; for you to trust me. But know this I am worthy of your trust, Mela and I'll wait as long as I have to for you to give it to me" he said softly.

I closed my eyes and let him hold me smiling on how he knew I was thinking of leaving again. I took to heart what he said but my trusting bond was way past broken. "I'll try" I whispered and I meant it. My burden was heavy but I felt a gentle tug saying that it was okay to share it with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lolovivi Chapter 10 by Yinx  
><strong>

Well the lounge isn't the best thing for my back. I realized this as I sat up a few days later. Running my hand over my face I glance at my bed seeing Mercedes wasn't there. I felt my stomach drop as I left my room and check on Vivi. She wasn't there either. After searching the house I went back into my bedroom for my phone to call Kurt and saw Mercedes sitting on the bed in my robe combing her wet hair reading.

"Morning Sam" she smiled as I walked in.

"Hi" I stumbled out the word because I could take my eyes off how good she looked in my robe. Then I thought about what was underneath the robe. I shook the thought out of my mind 'That's the last thing she needs' I told myself. "Um… where's Vivi"?

"She's over my sister's house; I think she needed to get away for a while you know…have a normal life for once" she said the last part quietly as she went back to reading.

Sitting with her I noticed she was reading the Bible "Who are you reading about"?

She smiled at me "Job. He and I have a lot in common. You don't mind" she asked pointing to the robe.

I caught the groan before it came out as I shook my head "No, it looks good on you Mela". I got off the bed, if I had stayed longer who knows what would have happened. "What do you want for breakfast"?

Mercedes closed the book looking up at me "How about I make you breakfast, Sam. You have been so good to me and my family these past few days it's the least I can do before we get out of your hair" she stood up and gave me a hug.

She was prefect. I wrapped my arms around her; the way she fit against me like a missing piece was found. I was no longer just in love with her, I was devoted. I lost myself for a few minutes then thinking on what she had said "What do you mean get out of my hair"?

Mercedes looked up at me "Meaning Vivi and I are leaving tomorrow…"

"To go where"?

She chuckled "Back to the apartment"

"I don't understand are you not happy here" I choked looking at her. She cupped my face with her hands; I melted.

"Of course, Sam but this is not my home it's yours, and you sleeping on the couch in your own house isn't right. I've worn out my welcome and leave to your better nights" she smiled stepping out of my arms and headed for the door.

I hurried blocking her way "You haven't worn out your welcome, Mercedes. This house is as much yours as it is mine. Stay please. Stay her with me" I knew I was asking a lot. "You can have your own room and everything".

"Sam" I watched her close her eyes shaking her head.

I hugged her gently but kissed her hard "I'm not letting you go this time, Mela" I whispered starring into her eyes. I watched her weight the pros and cons.

"You'll tells us if we are in your way, right"?

"You won't and will never be but yes I will" I smiled.

"Okay then we'll stay" she grinned. She stepped out of my arms again and walked over to her suitcase zipping it up "Okay, where am I sleeping"?

'In my bed' was what I wanted to say but I led her to a room by Vivi's. "If it's not big enough you can always come back to my room" I grinned.

She punched my arm "It's just fine" she rolled her suitcase over to the dresser. "Oh before I forget" she turned to me.

I watched her as she untied my robe I felt myself getting hard. I sucked in a breath but let it out when she revealed a yellow v-neck tee and green cargo shorts. Mercedes walked over to me.

"I saw you leering" she winked giving me my robe.

I cleared my throat "I wasn't…"

"Don't let me catch you in a lie, Samuel" she got up on her toes and kissed my cheek "I'll have breakfast ready once you get out of the shower" she said walking out of the room.

I watched her go Skye was right I was an ass man. I felt myself getting hard it made it hard walking to my bathroom. I cursed taking off my clothes and glancing down at my dick which was standing at attention.

I started the shower getting under the cold water. It didn't help. She was on and always on my mind. She was the only woman I've been with which was my problem. I knew it was stupid to not have experienced another, but I wasn't nor have I've ever been that man.

When Mercedes and I were together our love making was a mixture of kinky and passionate. I chuckled remembering one time I coaxed her into skipping class we drove around to the football field parking lot which was empty. She had looked so cute that day in her jean skirt buttoned down dark purple blouse.

_"Sam, I can't believe you talked me in to this" moaned as I was giving her a hickie on her neck. We were laid down on the bench seat in my truck. I loved how she fit against me._

My hand made its way down the front of her blouse "I've told you, Mela when you wear these shirts" I began to unbutton her blouse. "You are asking for it to be ripped off" I pecked her nose as her laughter filled my ears. I moved her bra up freeing her breasts.

Our eyes met before I lowered my head taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking it hard. Her legs opened welcoming me in between them. I moved her panties aside under her skirt and entered her a second later.

I remember how good it felt having this connection with someone, someone I love. I sat down in the shower seat remember a time when Mercedes and I snuck in to explore this house.

"_Sam, what do you think about dark espresso floors" Mercedes asked as she opened the door to the bathroom. "I know I want like a wet room both front and back."_

_I watched her look around then come back to me wrapping her arms around my waist "So" she asked smiling up at me._

_I kissed her forehead "So what"?_

"_What do think about the layout"?_

"_Whatever you want, Mela, I'll be fine with" I smiled._

"_Sweet but no; I want your input too, Sam. Are you going to be living here with me"?_

_My hand wandered to her butt "Yes" I brushed her lips with mine. "I can't think of anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with"_

"_Then I want some of you in this house" she gasped as my hands slipped under her shirt and bra palming her breasts._

_I pulled the garments off "I want all of you in this house, Mela" I groaned feeling her hands run over the bulge I was giving off._

_She giggled "I think we should christen our house, Samuel. What do you think"? She led me over and sat me down on a bench, _this bench_. She unbuckled my belt and pulled out my member. "I need an answer Sam" she looked up as she blew on my dick. _

"_Fuck yeah" I gasped as a little pre-cum squirted out. I watched her wrap her mouth around me and began sucking me off. _

I'll be honest as a guy the siren call of the blow job is every man's friend, but I never found it watchable to cum on a woman's face; there are more enjoyable ways like cumming inside. The feeling of cumming together at the same time is the best feeling in the world.

_I stood her up "I love you" I whispered as I took off her underwear._

_She cupped my face as she straddled me "I know" she whispered guiding me into her. She kissed me hard "I love you too, Sam always" she began to move up and down on my shaft. _

"Sam"?

Mercedes' knock knocked me out of my thoughts. I quickly got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist I opened the bathroom door.

"Uh…I finish um breakfast…is…is ready" she whispered looking me up and down.

"Who's leering now, Mela" I grinned.

"I was not…" she began as I pulled her to me. "Sam you're wet"

"You don't care though" I looked her face over knowing I was right as she bit her lip. She got up on her toes with her arms around my neck, kissing me. I felt myself getting hard again. I pulled out of kissed shaking my head "Mercedes we don't have to do this" I starred into her eyes.

"I know Sam" her hands slipped to my chest. "I want to" she smiled up at me "If you still want me".

"Don't ever ask me that again, Mercedes" I said gently picking her up and carrying her to our bed. "I'll always want you" I smiled stripping her naked. "I never thought I'd see you like this again, Mela" I gazed down at her curvaous body.

"I may be bad at this, Sam. It's been a long time..."

"Mercedes you were never bad at this" I laughed kissing her. I removed the towel. "You'll tell me to stop" I asked touching my member to her lips "I don't want to push you". She nodded pulling down on top of her making me enter her.

I don't know what it was but we just held each other just happy to be in each other's arms again. The feeling of being inside her and my mela around me; I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Sam, are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to" she whispered with a worried look on her face.

I kissed her softly as I began to move within her. I rolled onto my back grinning up at her. Her laughter filled me again.

"You always liked being ridden, Sam" she smiled as I gripped her hips grinding her against me.

I gave her a gently thrust "What can I say I'm a submissive man, in bed" I filled my hands with her breasts. She whimpered leaning forward so I could suck on them. "You still think you don't know what you're doing, Mela" I asked gazing at the pleasure I was giving her read on her face.

I increased my strokes. "I don't know, Sam" she gasped eyes closed. Her body automatically met me at my game.

I groaned releasing her breasts; I wrapped one arm around her waist as our speed quicken. I cupped her chin bring her mouth to mine. My tongue found hers. I was at my limit. I backed out of the kiss.

"Mercedes I'm going to cum" I whispered starring into her chocolate orbs.

"Me too, Sam" she stroked my cheek "We can cum together if you want" she smiled.

I nodded and kissed her again. I felt her walls squeeze me. I cried out with her as I filled her. She collapsed on top of me; both of us breathing hard.

"You're still very good at this, Mela" I sighed placing a hand behind my head.

Mercedes rose her head up to look at me. "So are you; have you been practicing"?

"No. You're the only one I've ever been with" I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why" she scrunched up her face.

I leaned forward and pecked her nose "Because, Mela I've always been in love with you. I can't do that to the one I love." Mercedes tried to move off me but I pulled her back. "Talk to me" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sam; I'm sorry that we broke up. I'm sorry that I let myself fall out of love with you because something I thought was better came along." She closed her eyes "I'm sorry Vivi isn't your daughter…"

"Mercedes, look at me" I waited til she did "Don't apologize. Things happen for a reason. What matters now is that you and Vivi are her with me. I love both of you no limits." I kissed her.

"Thank you, Sam" she cupped my face kissing me deeply.

I couldn't hold it in anymore "Mercedes can I ask you something"

"Of course" she grinned down at me.

My hands took in the softness of her skin. I thought back to when we first met in first grade. Noah Puckerman kept pulling her braids taking and swallowing her barrettes. I kicked him and told him to stop. She touched me for the first time when she thanked me; we clicked. I vowed that day that no harm would come to her. I broke that promise when I let her go so easily. It wasn't going to happen again no harm will come to her on my watch. She was my one true love and i wasn't letting her get away again. I sucked in a breath "Will you marry me, Mercedes Jones"?


	11. Chapter 11

**Lolovivi Chapter 11 by Yinx  
><strong>

I blinked starring down at him, "What"?

"Will you marry me" he smiled up at me cupping my face with his hands.

I closed my eyes God knew I wanted to say 'Yes' but I already was putting him I danger with Bruce still out who knows where. "I can't" I whispered moving off him. I heard him call my name as I gathered my clothes. "I'm sorry, Sam" I said again hurrying out the door to my room.

I leaned against the door and held myself as I began to cry. This whole thing being in this house with Sam everything coming back here was a mistake. I wiped my tears and put my clothes back on. I was packing when a knock came.

"Mercedes" Sam's voice came through the door. I stayed quiet. "Mercedes, can we talk please"?

I took a deep breath as I walked over and opened the door. Sam sad look made him as handsome as ever. He had dressed too.

"I'm sorry Mercedes we weren't ready for that" he whispered starring at me. "But I'm not sorry for asking you to marry me" he looked down at his hands where held a small box. "I got this freshman year of college he sighed as if remembering. I was going to propose on Christmas but… yeah". He looked at me Mercedes "I've waited for you all these years but I won't wait anymore. I love you with every fiber of my being".

I closed my eyes "Sam it's very complicated my life right now"

"It can be very simple if you let it, Mercedes. I'm not saying all your problems will go away but I am saying that we will get through them together" he took the ring out and held it towards me.

I looked at the ring then up at him "I don't want to burden you".

"The only burden your causing is you not wanting to be with me".

"What if Bruce comes back and something happens to you it will be all my fault" I felt tears starting to fall as he embraced me.

"If and when that time comes we'll deal with it" he whispered.

I continued to sob into his chest "No Sam" I choked out.

He back up and stoop to eye level. "It's my choice I've chosen to stay with you whether we are married or not. I preferred married though" he smiled.

I choked out a laugh and nodded.

"What's to nod for Mercedes" he beamed thumbing away my tears

"Yes Sam I'll marry you" I smiled. Sam slipped the ring on my finger then kissed me so softly that I melted.

He picked me up and carried me back into his room where he laid me down on the bed. "I'll be back" he whispered pecking my lips.

Sam left and came back a minute later with my suitcase "Need to put your clothes up, Mela where they belong" he smiled.

"You think me sleeping in here is a good idea" I asked him

"Well you have been sleeping in my bed all these weeks. If the difference is that ring on your finger..." he said as a worried looked spread across his face.

"What will Vivi think"?

Sam came over and sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap "Maybe she will think there is someone out there that truly loves her mother and her as well because a man who says he loves his woman wouldn't beat her"

I hung my head I knew this would come up soon. I just wished it was later. I played with the ring and waited.

"Why did you choose him Mercedes? You knew I loved you I'd do anything for you". He nestled his face with mine. "Was he better in bed than me?

I laughed looking at him "No Sam you were always the best I've ever had".

"That's good to know." He smiled but it faded "Why him"?

"I was afraid, Sam" I confessed "You're never supposed to marry your first love".

"Rachel and Finn did and Kurt and Blaine. And Brittany and Santana are planning to wed in a few months" he explained to me.

"Well what about Mike and Tina Quinn and Artie and Puck and Lauren" I asked they had broken up over the years.

Sam cupped my face "Mercedes just because those relationships didn't work doesn't mean ours won't".

"It doesn't mean that it will either, Sam and I didn't want that. I thought you deserved better that you would meet someone better like I thought I did".

"Mercedes" Sam kissed my forehead "You were always the one for me. God made you for me and he made me for you. There was a something I was supposed to do when I proposed". He sat me on the bed and went into the closet coming back with his guitar and sitting beside me on the bed.

He began strumming "Are you going to sing for me" I asked watching his long fingers play the chords with ease.

"Yes, don't laugh, Mela. It's been awhile" he whispered blushing slightly.

"I love hearing you sing Sam, I missed it" I smiled.

Sam kissed me "I missed you" he grinned as he began to sing.

"In all of creation  
>All things great and small<br>You are the one that surpasses them all  
>More precious than<br>Any diamond or pearl  
>They broke the mold<br>When you came in this world  
>And I'm trying hard to figure out<br>Just how I ever did without  
>The warmth of your smile<br>The heart of a child  
>That's deep inside<br>Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river  
>Peaceful and deep (and deep)<br>Your soul is like a secret  
>That I never could keep<br>When I look into your eyes  
>I know that it's true<br>God must have spent...  
>A little more time<br>On you...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
>and you changed my world with just one kiss.<br>How can it be that right here with me  
>There's an angel?<br>It's a miracle..."

Sam finished the song and was about to kiss me when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Vivi" I whispered glancing at the clock on the bed side table. I stood up and leaned forward and kissed him hard "I love you Samuel" then went to the door.

Dinner was quite until Vivi asked "Mommy what's that on your finger"?

I glanced at Sam who gave me one of his lopsided smiles. "Um, well Mr. Evans has asked me to marry him and I said yes" I smiled at her.

Vivi looked at Sam thinking "Are you going to be my new father"?

It was Sam's turn to glance nervously at me; I just smiled and nodded. "Err step-father mostly, I don't want to take the place of your daddy" he smiled.

"Why can't you be my real daddy"?

"Because he's not Vivi" I said taking the pressure from Sam.

"But I want him to be, Daddy hurts you mommy, Mr. Evans doesn't" she spoke the truth.

I didn't know how to answer that but Sam did "If you want Vivi I can be your father that way you still have your daddy"

Vivi got of her chair and climbed up in Sam lap "Can't you be both"?

Sam laughed and looked at me "Your daughter knows what she wants how about you Mela"?

"Yes Sam, her mother knows what she wants too" I giggled.

"What does me…Mela mean, Daddy" Vivi asked Sam.

Sam chuckled I saw him blink back tears "It means love. Like how much I love your mother".

"My name means love too. 'There's always love', right Mommy" she beamed between me and Sam.

I nodded "Yes, Vivi".

"Can I have a name too" Vivi asked Sam.

"Hmmm" Sam stroked his chin pretending to think "How about Tarien"?

"What does it mean" Vivi asked wide eyed.

"Princess" Sam smiled pecking her cheek.

"I like it" she hugged him "Mommy do you like my name" she asked turning to me.

"I love it, baby" I smiled at Sam.

Sam lay on top of me that night as we made love. We had done it so many times with our parents in the house we knew how to keep our cries to a minimum.

Sam thrust deeper finding my cervix and began to roll his hips. I bit my lip knowing that that move always made me scream for mercy. "Sam stop" I gasped looking up at him placing my hands on his chest.

He immediately did. Sam looked worried his hand cupped my cheek "Did I hurt you? We don't have to do this til we are married…" he started to ramble.

I chuckled "No, I want to… it's just you doing that move…I can't handle it without screaming"

Sam laughed as he began again "Maybe I want to hear you scream, Mela" he whispered in my ear then nibbling the lobe.

"We'll wake up Vivi" I muffled a cry with my fist.

"If we do she'll know her mother is being thoroughly loved by her father" he moved my hand away and kissed me deeply.

I could feel my body about to give and Sam shuddered so I knew he was about to give too. My walls clamped down on his member; I felt his seed enter me as he growled loudly. We starred at each other awhile before Sam pecked my nose.

"I need to get condoms so we don't have another scare" he whispered pulling out and lying beside me.

"It wouldn't be a scare now since we are prepared, if it happens" I laid my head on his shoulder; I felt him brush his lips across my forehead.

Sam wrapped his arms around me "I can't wait to start baby making with you, but let's get married first" he grinned at me.

"Okay, Sam" I smiled cupping his face.

Like clockwork I woke up around three. Sam held me fast in his arms so it was some trouble getting away. I finally did, I put on his robe and went to check on Vivi. I opened her door and felt the cold of room realizing the window was open. I walked over and closed it turning to see Vivi wasn't in her bed.

"Vivi" I whispered turning over the covers and looking under the bed. I rushed to her bathroom. Nothing. I search the guest rooms. Nothing. My heart started to race. _He_ couldn't have known where we were. Nothing as I check the living places. I rushed back to Sam room and stopped when I saw a piece of paper taped to one of the mirrors.

_Hope you enjoyed your little fuck._

He had taken her; Bruce had taken Vivi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lolovivi Chapter 12** by Yinx

Our house was full of familiar and stranger faces. I turned off the coffee maker and took the mug to Mercedes. She took it but didn't drink. The detective was still talking to her. I went back to the kitchen watching her.

"Why would he take her" Kurt asked thinking out loud. "I mean she is his daughter but he doesn't have custody".

I shrugged trying to control my anger. I couldn't believe what this man did. Tearing apart my family I squeezed my mug hard. Mercedes had started to cry again and I heard glass break.

"Sam your hand" Rachel cried

I looked down and saw my mug broken on the ground a cut on my hand. Rachel placed a paper towel in my hand as she dapped the cut.

"Leave it" I snapped jerking my hand away.

"Sam you need to get it" she began again.

"I said leave it" I snapped again moving toward the living room. Finn blocked my way.

"Can I talk to you" he asked not waiting for an answer from me her steered me toward the patio door an out to the backyard.

"What do you want Finn" I glared at him

"Look it's not your fault Vivi got snatched". I held my breath. "It's not Mercedes fault either. She's going to need you to be strong for her right now not this angry at the world shit that's starting. Look at her" he pointed at my Mela who was breaking down is hysterical cries again. Kurt was at her side rubbing her back. Rachel was talking to the detective a card he handed to her. They began walking to the front door.

"You can't have a pity party for yourself now" Finn continued very distant "She needs you more"

"I couldn't protect her I couldn't protect her or our daughter. I failed her again". I was rambling What if he hurts her like he did Mela. "What if we never see her again? I don't…"

"Don't think like that Samuel". I looked at him it was the first time he called me that. "The police will find her. You believe in God right"? I nodded. "Then trust HIM trust that HE will bring your daughter home."

Our friends stayed late into the morning. Mercedes had finally fallen asleep around ten that morning. I walked Kurt Finn and Rachel to the door. Finn's wife hugged me hard.

"Call me when she wakes up" she said to sadly.

I nodded "I'm sorry about earlier, Rach". I looked down at my hand. After Finn and I came back in she had sat me down to bandage it up.

She cupped my face and getting up on her toes kissed my cheek. "It's okay, Sam" she smiled stepping away into her husband's arms.

Kurt gave me a hug "I can stay you know. She...she needs me. We could take turns watching over her".

I smiled for the first time in hours "Thanks Kurt I…I'd like that"

We said goodbye to the Hudson's and made out way back to the kitchen. Kurt went to check on Mercedes.

"She's still asleep" he sighed heavily as he sat across from me at the kitchen table. I slid a glass of brandy to him. "Thanks" he mumbled taking a sip

I took one as well the liquid burned my throat as the pain it cause took my mind to the events of tonight. If I was a better person I would have been able to Kurt interrupted my thoughts.

"Sam we can't blame ourselves" he said quietly reading my mind. I looked up at him his sky blue eyes were swimming with tears.

"You're damn right I blame God for doing this to her. She did nothing wrong yet HE fucks up her life like this. She is a good person she's the best person I know. Mercedes doesn't deserve this". I felt my temper rise. Kurt put a hand over mine.

"Sam" he smiled softy "do you remember the book of Job in the Bible".

I shook my head "It's been a while since I've read" I confessed

Kurt smiled "Well Job was a man of God through and through. He did no wrong. Then one day God allowed Satan to test Job. He took away everything his children his property everything. Everyone his wife and friends told him to curse God and die. But he wouldn't he remained a loyal servant to God".

"Are you saying I'm Job" I asked.

"No Mercedes is Job, you're more of Jobs wife".

I snorted "So if God allowed whoever to do this why would he it doesn't make sense"

"No one knows why Sam and it's not our business to question".

We were quiet for a long time both on our second glass.

I downed my drink and poured another. "I'm going to go check on her". I told Kurt as I headed toward our bedroom.

I passed Vivi room on my way and saw her sitting on Vivi bed.

"Mercedes" I said softly entering. She did answer. I crossed the room and sat next to her. She got up and moved away from me.

The gesture stung like an ice cold pick stabbing my heart. I swallowed the feelings down as I watched sit at her daughter desk.

I stood up "I brought you a drink" I said quietly making my way over to her and handing the glass to her. She took it and sipped it. I sucked in my cheeks watching her. "It's not your fault Mercedes".

"Not now Sam" she whispered

"But you need to know this Mela; what he did..."

"What I need is another drink" she rasped downing the rest in a gulp. She got up and walked out of the room.

I followed her into the kitchen it seemed that Kurt had gone to bed. I watched her pour the half full into the brandy glass. Then down half in a large gulp.

"Mercedes" I whispered taking the liquor bottle out of her hands "You can't drink your problems away".

She glared at me swaying a little she wasn't one that could handle her drink. "So I'm a problem now" she snapped.

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did" she said hiccupping. "But you know your right it's my problem and I shouldn't have involved you". She fumbled with her hands.

I watched her take off her ring. I lost the ability to feel. She set the ring on the table and stumbled back towards the bedrooms. I quickly blinked back my tears grabbing the ring I tucked it into my pocket. I went after her picking her up and carrying her to our room.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and won't let go when I set her down on the bed. So I sat her in my lap and just held on to her. We were silent for a long. I slowly laid back on the pillows pulling her on top of me. She still hadn't let go of me.

"It was a mistake coming back here" she said barely audible.

I tensed pulling her closer. "No it wasn't Mercedes. You needed to come back here it's where you belong. It's where you are loved. You're family's here your friends are here I'm here. We love you and Lolovivi very much".

"I know you do, I know all you do, but still I should have known" she whispered shaking her head.

"How" I asked I lifted her chin so she could look at me. "You did everything right". I watched her shake her head closing her eyes she shuddered in my arms. I held her tighter.

Mercedes opened her eyes sadly to mine. "I should have left when I knew he found me again".

"Then you'll be running for the rest of your life. You said he was like a blood hound" she chuckled slightly at my joke. "I promise, Mela we will find her".

"I hope so" she moving off me but stayed close to my side she closed her eyes and went to sleep again.

I was almost into slumberland myself until the phone rang.

It was Mercedes phone I answered. "Hello"?

"_Mercy, will always belong to me Evans_" Bruce husked came through "_No one but me_"


	13. Chapter 13

**Lolovivi Chapter 13** by Yinx

I woke up to Sam looking at me his face barely an inch away from mine. "Did you go to sleep" I asked him.

"I got a few hours…did you rest well" he smiled.

I closed my eyes and sat up "What I could" I answered getting out of bed. 'Where are you going' I heard him ask. I bit my lip knowing not to turn around because he would know I was lying if he saw my face. "I'm going to the guest room for a while need to clear my head" I started out the door. I felt him right behind me.

"I'll come with you"

"No, Sam I'm fine I just need to be alone right now" I opened the door to the room and turning around.

His tone became worried just like his like his face, his brow was furrowed "I don't think that's a good idea Mercedes. You being alone at this state…" his pale green eyes were slightly sunken in from the lack of sleep and bags of a purple hue were forming under them.

I pecked his lips giving him a small smile "Just a couple hours, Sam, okay, I'll be fine". He nodded and gave me a smile back before I closed the door.

I closed my eyes regretting what I was about to do but I needed my daughter back. I change clothes putting on one my lucky bra. Then Bruce's favorite dress it was light sun shine yellow that was really gorgeous against my skin. Complete contrast the pewter grey of my relationship with the man I was wearing the dress for. I grabbed my keys off the dresser and purse; grateful to Sam that he had a one-story house. I opened the window and climbed out. I had just finished backing out of the driveway when the front door flew open and out ran Sam and Kurt.

"MERCEDES, WHAT THE HELL" I heard him yell at my car as I put the car into drive and headed down the street.

I glanced at them in the rearview mirror Kurt was handing him his keys and pulling him toward his car. I turned the corner then another to throw them off before heading to the motel.

_A few months before our move I gave Vivi a necklace with a tracking device in it that was hooked up to my phone, the best thing I ever did since divorcing her bastard of a father._

I was stupid not to get the police involved but my safety never came to my mind. I was a mama bear and no one was getting in the way of me and my cub. I pulled up and sat in the parking lot starring at my ringing phone; Sam then Kurt were taking turns calling me. Turning it off, the phone part, I focused on the tracker. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and headed for the door. It opened before I knocked.

"Mercedes it took you longer than I thought" Bruce said grabbing my arm pulling me in.

My eyes scanned the small room seeing Vivi asleep on one of the twin beds. I pushed out of his arms and rushed over to her brushing her dark brown curls out of her face. "Why would you do this to me" I asked him quietly not taking my eyes off my daughter.

He grabbed my arm dragging me into the bathroom and slammed me against the tile wall. The wind was knocked out of me and I saw double ex-husbands as I tried to catch my breath.

"You forced me to do this" I heard him say then felt his hand on my cheek and pain on my knees as I hit the floor hard. I locked my arms to my side so he wouldn't get a clear kick at my ribs again but he sat down next to me. "You're coming back with me Mercedes. I'm your husband not that cunt-like school teacher" he said in barely a whisper.

I swallow blood again looking him straight in the eye "We are divorce, Bruce. You signed the papers I'm no longer under your control or anyone else for that matter". I wait for another blow before I went on "Vivi is your daughter and I'm willing to let you be in her life not mine".

"I called you last night and your boyfriend answered. I told him that you belong to me and no one else"

"I don't belong to you. You gave that right up when you started hitting me" I spat back.

Bruce sat me up and put and arm around my shoulders I felt myself start to tremble. "You stayed though" he cupped my chin and made me look at him. "Why would you if you didn't love me…you still love me you came back to me".

"I came back for Lolovivi! You took her from me." I cried I couldn't believe how blind to the situation he was.

Bruce stroked my cheek I was in a tremble fit "I'm not talking about now. You stayed Mercedes meaning you had no problem with how I acted all the years we were together. Why now" he asked.

I starred at him; he was right. Why had I stayed? I knew from the moment he had started I should have left. Hell I should have left when he started with the verbal abuse. But why…why had I stayed.

"I know why you stayed Mercedes; you can't live without me. I will always be the one you love".

Blinking I snorted in his face "No Bruce, just like I talked myself out of loving Sam; I can do the same for you." Bruce's nostrils flared and I saw his fist clench as he pulled me tighter as I continued. "Because, I found someone that loves me, truly loves me; not wanting to control me" I brushed his hand away from my face. "I always knew he was there but I lost my way when I met you" I moved of his embrace and made my over to sit by the tub.

"Met me, huh" he gave me what I knew as his dangerous smile.

"Yes" I started back definitely "You were a mistake" I saw him glance at the toilet but I kept going "I was wrong to get involved with you, to talk myself out of love with the man I was supposed to be with…"

"So this teacher, he was your first"?

"Yes, I regret that I should have always been" I said quietly as I held myself thinking of Sam.

"I watched you have sex with him, Mercedes." My head shot up looking at him; he glanced at the toilet again before setting his devious hazel eyes on me "He made you scream…you never screamed with me". I heart began to race as I scrambled to the door but Bruce was on of me in a flash pinning me to the cold linoleum floor. He pressed my face into it; I could feel the cartilage in my nose breaking "Let's see if I can make you scream". I felt his hands roaming over my backside forcing my dress up and my panties down. My heart was crying wishing I wasn't so full of myself and had told someone…had told Sam what I was going to do. I felt his member at my opening and braced myself for what I was going to do.

It all happened in a five seconds. I slipped my hand into my bra and pulled out the razor blade I kept hidden. I turned around quickly throwing Bruce off as I did slashing his face. Hearing his screams I made my way to my feet opening the bathroom door to Sam, Finn, Blaine, and two police officers making their way into the motel room. Kurt was taking Vivi out.

"Sam" I heard myself whisper as he rushed and embraced me. The police officers hurried past into the bathroom.

Sam pulled back and held me in front of him. It was like the world stood still as he cupped my cheeks with both hands we starred for I don't know how long. It was almost like we traveled back in time when we had or mental conversations. I told him I was sorry that I had to do this by myself. He told me he understood but was still angry that I didn't include him.

I smiled up at him putting my hands over his; he returned the smile. Would you have let me go I asked. Sam shook his head. That's why, I needed to face and defeat my demons on my own.

"You still should have told me Mercedes, defeating demons or not" Sam whispered harshly.

"I know and I'm sorry. How did you find me"?

"I had Finn install a GPS in your car. At first it looked like you were playing Grand Theft Auto" he laughed.

"I was trying to shake my Tail" I gigged stepping closer. "I'm glad you're here, Sam" I wrapped my arms around him hearing a 'pop'.

I turned around witnessing the police take down Bruce who had a gun in his hand. He fell back into the dresser three bullet holes to his chest gushing forth with crimson liquid. A pain shot through me I felt as if a part of me was dying along with him. I watched as the light faded from his eyes but the pain didn't go away. In fact it grew stronger almost blinding me. I looked down and saw I was standing in my own pool of scarlet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lolovivi Chapter 14 **by Yinx

"Mr. Evans, are you okay"?

I blinked focusing on Vivi standing on the other side of my desk handling me the math test the class was taking. "Um yes thank you Lolovivi for asking" I forced a smile taking her paper.

Vivi leaned forward and motioned for me to come closer. She lowered her voice. "Mommy is going to be okay, Daddy" she smiled at me.

I almost lost it. Blinking back tears as I swallowed a sob. "H...How do you know" I asked her.

"An angel told me last night. He said that mommy is going to a special place to get better" she said brightly.

"Did he say if she was coming back" I asked believing her story.

I watched her frown "He said it was up to mommy if she wanted to come back or not".

It had been three months since it happened. Every time I close my eyes I see it in my mind like it was yesterday. Seeing her body crumple to the floor like a rag doll in a pool of her blood, made my stomach churn. The medics had rushed her to the hospital and removed the bullet but she never woke up. The court had given guardianship to Meria but she let Vivi live with me. I think I made a good Dad. Vivi even tells me so comparing me to Bruce.

_"My other daddy would just lift weights all day he would never play Barbie's with me... Mommy plays with me sometimes" she said quietly to me two weeks ago. We were in her room playing with the Barbie Dream House Kurt and Blaine got for her._

_I turned from my stomach to my side holding S.I.S. doll that was playing Mercedes "Mommy will play with you again Vivi, I know" I smiled looking up at her._

_She sat back on her legs holding and Lil' S.I.S. doll that was the spitting image of her "I hope mommy wakes up soon" she tugged on the frays of the jeans skirt the doll had on._

_"She will" I whispered sitting up placing the Mercedes doll on the couch in the living room._

_"My birthday is coming up and I don't want her to miss it" she whispered. I watched her brush her dolls hair then sit her next to mine._

_Wanting her to get out this emotional state I picked her up tossing her into the air a few times "Ah yes to big seven-rino" I smiled "What do you want"?_

_"I want mommy to wake up so we all came be a family" she hugged me as I sat her in my lap._

I took Vivi hand as we made our way to the parking lot after school. I heard my name turning to see Kurt and Blaine hurrying up to me swinging Mason between them.

"What is it" I asked

"Are you going to the hospital tonight" Blaine asked.

"No we…" I nodded to Vivi "were there yesterday I don't want her to be exposed to the situation more than she has to be." I held Vivi hand a little tighter. "I want her to have as many normal days as possible" I watched her and Mason make silly faces at each other.

Kurt nodded "We were going to head over for a couple hours".

"Thanks I'm sure Mercedes would like that" I sighed thinking of her again.

"Daddy if we don't hurry I won't have time to change before church" Vivi tugged at me then looking at her Princess Tiana watch.

"Okay" I chuckled "got to go see you tomorrow I smiled at my friends. Not unless you want to come to church with us".

Kurt smile went from Vivi to me "Of course save us a seat".

We started walking away and I heard Blaine called after me "They both have you whipped Evans"

I laughed turning my head at him "What can I say when it comes to beautiful women".

I had to say Vivi is the perfect daughter a father could ask for. As soon as got home she ran to the kitchen for her snack of apple slices and peanut butter and I went to my office to grade my class test. In the middle of grading I heard a knock; looking up I saw Vivi struggling with a tray of sandwiches, apples slices with peanut butter and two very full glasses of milk. I got up laughing her face was screwed up in concentration; I took the tray.

"Is all this for me" I asked smiling down at her leading her to desk.

She sat down on the other side of the desk placing napkins in front of her. "Some of it is for me" she looked up at me as got herself a sandwich with apples.

I did the same and placed her glass of milk in front of her and took a sip of mine almost spitting it out in the glass. "Lolovivi is this milk-water" I sputtered.

She looked at me sadly "Yes. D…do you not like milk-water"?

"No" I said trying to gain my composure as I wiped my mouth.

"Are you going to hit me, now" she asked whispering.

My head shot up look at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as and she looked absolutely scared of me. "I would never hit you, Tarien" I whispered. "I would never hit mommy either. I love both of you"

"My other daddy says he has to hit to keep us in line" she whispered looking down at her food.

My nostrils flared at the mention of Bruce and what he had done to her and her mother. "Lolovivi look at me, Tarien" I waited til she did. "I want you to know what I told mommy, okay" I said watching her nod. "A true man that says he loves a woman would never lay a hand on her like your father did. A man that says he loves you should never hit you, do you understand"? She nodded; I got up and pick her up hugging her tight "I'm not your father, Vivi; I'm your daddy and I love you". I felt her squeeze my back 'I love you too Daddy' I heard her whisper.

My daughter and I arrived at church early so we were able to save seats for Kurt, Blaine and Mason. They arrived a couple minutes before service began.

"How is she" I asked as they sat down.

Kurt shook his head "No change" he whispered as the music of call to worship started "I thought I saw her eyes open; but the doctors say it's muscle spasms"

I sighed thanking him for going. I sat back and tried to enjoy the service.

"I will be speaking from Revelations 21:4 He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away" our pastor began. "Now I had a sermon prepared but the Spirit told me this was more important". He sighed looking down at his tablet of notes. "Death is something we all have to deal with. It's a part of life we will all die at some point." He looked up and I thought he was looking at me. "It is how we deal with death. Are we going to withdraw from life because a precious life was taken away from us, or are we going to treasure the life we had with them; knowing that we will see them again one day…"

I tucked Vivi in that night. I had taking her to McDonald's after church to keep her and her mother's tradition. I even mixed her chocolate milk with water. I'd probably never get used to that.

"So Vivi your birthday's tomorrow; what do you want" I smiled down at her as she snuggled close to stuffed unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Can we go see mommy tomorrow"?

"Sure Tarien, but what toy do you…"

Vivi shook her head "I don't want a toy I want my mom" she looked at me sadly. I saw tears starting to form in her hazel eyes.

"I know, Lolovivi." I cupped her cheek and placed a kissed on her forehead. "I want mommy back too".

"When do you think she'll wake up"?

I ran my hands threw my hair shrugging "We just have to pray that she will" I whispered.

Vivi sat up moving over and knelt on the side of the bed "Will you pray with me, Daddy"? I nodded and knelt beside her. She took my huge hands in her tiny ones bowing her head; I followed suit. "Dear God, thank you for my, mommy, and my new daddy, and my new room. God please help mommy get better and tell the angel to tell her to come home. In Jesus name I pray, Amen"

"Amen" I said smiling. I watched her crawl back under the covers. "Ready for your song"?

"Yup" she smiled cuddling close to stuffed animal.

I picked up my guitar and began playing the chord quietly smiling as she yawned.

"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
>And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain<br>In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
>They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn<p>

When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
>And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning<br>Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
>Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn<br>I'm alive, I'm alive"

I saw her struggling to stay awake for the song but she succumbed by the time I sung about morning stars.

Lolovivi and I found ourselves around her mother's hospital bed a few weeks later. I sat in chair smiling as I watched Vivi sit on the bed telling her mother about her day. My smiled faded as I took in my Mela. She looked like she was sleeping except for the breathing tube coming out of her mouth. The monitors keeping her with here in the land of the living; I bit my lip thinking on the pastor's words. 'We will see them again'. I blinked back tears then turned my attention to what Vivi was saying.

"So Mommy when you wake up, Daddy said he was going to marry you and we can be a proper family." She played with her mother's hand "Mommy, Mason said he would be my friend when I asked him last week…" she squeezed her hand.

"Tarian, why don't you tell Mommy how you made an A+ on your math test today" I smiled.

Vivi nodded grinning ear to ear. "Mommy, I…" her head shot up starring at me "Mommy just squeezed my hand, Daddy"!

"What"! I got up and hurried over my eyes starred at their hands. I saw no movement. "You were holding her hand to tight, Vivi" I whispered gently thinking on what Kurt had said about muscle spasms.

I patted her shoulder as she looked up at me definitely "No Daddy. I saw it".

I sighed nodding at her; I sat on the other side of the bed Vivi went back to holding her mother's hand. She caressed her mother's forehead gently I watched her start humming her lullaby then sing. Her voice was like her mother's I smiled joining her.

"When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
>And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising<br>And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
>In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn<p>

I'm alive, I'm alive"

I took Mercedes other hands stroking the soft skin. Then I felt it. I felt her squeezed my hand hard. I looked up at Vivi who grinned.

"She squeezed my hand again Daddy"!

I looked at Mercedes face; her hold was so strong, so reassuring, so positive, so full of hope. I bent down and brushed my lips against hers feeling her press back. I smiled down at her.

"She going to come back right" Vivi voice sounded so far away as the noise of a flat line sounded.

"Samuel"?

"Yes" I looked up across a giant oak table as a tiny white haired man read Mercedes' will.

"Miss Jones wanted you to have this" he handed me a disk. "I think you can play it in that DVD thingy over there" he stood up leaving me alone.

I starred at the DVD in my hands. We buried her two days ago. Everyone was there even those that had moved away. I kept to myself at the wake well almost Vivi hadn't left my side since her mother's death. I would wake up at night finding her starring at me then ask if she could sleep in my bed, where she would cry herself to sleep.

I put in the DVD and my Mela's face appeared on the screen.

She smiled sadly. "Sam, my dear sweet Samuel Evans; if you are watching this that means that my ex has found me again and has succeeded that if he can't have me then no one will" she looked down at her hands. "I have a daughter, one that should have been yours her name is Lolovivi. I named her after our relationship. I…I knew you were always there that you always loved me. The truth is I never stopped loving you. _There will always love_ with us Sam. I hope you know that." Mercedes took a deep breath her eyes looking right at me "I want you to have her, Sam. She was always yours, always supposed to be yours. If you sign the papers she can be? I love her so much Sam, and I'm sorry I can't be there to see her grow up. I know you'll do right by her because that's what you did with me." She wiped her eyes as a tear fell. "I love you, Samuel Evans"

The lawyer came back in "Now Mr. Evans if sign here on the adoption papers".

I picked up the pen and signed where he told me. I had lost my true love but I was gaining the daughter that was rightfully mine. Lolovivi Evans.

**Song Note:** _The Last Unicorn_ by America. This was my favorite song when I was little. It has a very eerie and hopeful at the same time.

**Author's Note:** And here it is Readers the last chapter. This chapter took a while to get out one because I had to take breaks from crying. Yes I cried I was sad for me to kill one of my characters. But I knew she would die from the beginning but when the time came I it was still hard. I hope you did enjoy reading, and I hope this ending doesn't turn you away from reading the ones I have in the future. Thank you all for coming on the journey with me.


End file.
